


Everything Happened So We’d Meet

by FoxglovePrincess



Series: Tumblr Tales [3]
Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Slapping, Teasing, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxglovePrincess/pseuds/FoxglovePrincess
Summary: After finding yourself inexplicably 55 years in the past and stuck with an overbearing sheriff, you’re coming to find out just what kind of man he is.Sequel toNo Way to Turn Back
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: Tumblr Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037124
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Everything Happened So We’d Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and posted it on my Tumblr. And now I’m putting it here. I’ve been busy this week, so I haven’t gotten as far on the next chapter of No Sweeter Innocence, but I finished this, so I figured I’d post it now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (title taken from a quote in the book: The Devil All The Time by Donald Ray Pollock)

My feet strut down Main Street, platter clutched tight in my hands. A smile graces my lips, anticipation simmering with each step.

The door of the sheriff’s station sticks when I try to pull it open one-handed, with my tray precariously cradled in my other arm. My eyes dart to the cookies, wary as they shift under the towel.

Deputy McClain rushes up from his desk, pushing and holding it open with a sincere smile.

“Afternoon, Mrs. Bodecker,” the deputy greets, voice cheery and excited.

My mind halts as the syllables leave the young man’s lips. Still not used to it.

Two months—that’s how long I’ve been Mrs. Lee Bodecker. And yet something always clenches deep in my belly when someone says it.

After one look at me in those woods, the sheriff had claimed adamantly that I was the girl for him. He’d driven us out in the sticks with nothing but the green grass, the blue sky, and the gods looking down at us. Caging me against the door of his car, he’d laid down the law, lazily twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers with his hard cock straining against his zipper.

In that moment, I’d made a decision—seeing more opportunity in the union than without it. I had no way to support myself fifty-five years in the past without a heaping scoop of struggle—and that’s just not the life for me. So, I’d agreed with a nod, eyes sweeping over his figure and a coy smile spreading across my lips. Ideas sparking to life in my head, mischief dancing in my veins.

Oh, Lee Bodecker had no idea what he’d gotten into. But he took me to the courthouse that very day.

Snapping my focus back to the moment, my brow quirks as I bite back a laugh, scooting around the young man, just barely brushing against him. A blush surges over the deputy’s cheeks, pinking his ears. His eyes drop to the floor and he shuffles back inside behind me.

My eyes scan over his frame, shifting on my feet as he strolls back to his desk. I follow after him, stalking behind like a predator looking for easy prey.

And isn’t he just. Deputy James McClain is a golden boy, blond hair and blue eyes, absolutely dreamy when he smiles. Word has it that he was quarterback for the high school football team before he graduated two years ago. Never could find a girl to settle down with. A heartbreaker then, certainly still one now. The perfect pawn.

The rest of the officers ignore us, used to seeing the sheriff’s wife at the station and far too busy with their own work to be concerned with my attention on a deputy.

“It must be hard, being all alone on your patrol,” I muse, perching myself on the edge of his desk, my tray of goodies resting safely on my lap.

The young man looks up at me, subtly leaning closer to rest his folded arms on his desk. He grins, a charming tilt of his lips, and shrugs.

“It’s not so bad,” he hedges, gaze dancing over my figure. “I only really feel lonesome after work. Sheriff Bodecker sure is lucky that he gets to go home to you.”

I dip closer, leaning toward him with a flirty smile. “Oh, Jimmy,” I croon. “You sure are a sweetie.” My hand rests on his arm, fingers tracing over his bicep.

“Don’t you have a job to do, deputy?” Lee’s voice booms from behind me.

My spine slowly straightens, elongating my posture as I turn on the desk, a feline grin directed at my husband. He stands in the doorway of his office, arms crossed and glare murderous.

Popping up from my perch on Deputy McClain’s desk, I steady my platter and bounce over, sneaking into Lee’s office and setting the treat down in the middle of his desk.

I spin and lean back on the sturdy wood, feeling the worn edge under my palms. The air smells of leather, stale coffee, and a hint of cigarette smoke, just like the rest of the station. But there’s a sugary scent in the air, born from Lee’s affinity for sweets. Papers lay scattered across the desk, files and paperwork that my fingers outline as I wait.

The office door slams behind him. But I remain in place, placid despite the excitement bubbling in my belly. Lee works his way around the room, tugging the blinds down and isolating us in his office. My smile doesn’t falter as he stomps over to me, still grimacing.

His hands grab my waist, bruising fingers digging into my flesh. I hum, fingering the buttons on Lee’s shirt.

“You’re gonna drive me to drink, you little brat,” he grumbles, dipping his head to my neck and nipping at my pulse point.

My lips part on a gasp, mouth stretched in exuberance.

“But don’t I taste better than your whiskey, Daddy?” I purr, running my hands through his hair. My right leg hikes up over his waist, drawing his body closer to me and feeling his interest pressed to my center through layers of fabric.

Lust pools in my core, hips rolling to grind against him, fingers pulling him toward me by the nape, resting his forehead against mine. His fingers trace down my side, slipping under my skirt and finding my bare folds beneath. His jaw ticks from clenching his teeth.

“Naughty minx,” he scolds with a smirk.

He prods at me with his warm touch and my teeth worry over my lower lip, biting back eager whimpers.

I sigh when his fingers flick over my clit, tilting my hips in the search of pressure, of friction, but he simply collects a taste of my arousal and withdraws. His fingers disappear into his lips and he groans.

“Much better than my whiskey,” he rasps, wiping spit slick fingers on my skirt.

When his eyes meet mine again, Lee surges forward, devouring me in a kiss, tongue licking into my mouth. I melt against him, hands searching for the buckle of his belt and giddy with the prospect of fucking my husband in his office.

His lips trail down my neck, sucking a bruise on the column of my throat. A breathy sigh blows past my lips.

And someone knocks on the door.

“What?” Lee barks, grip flexing too tight, painful, just for a second.

“Undersheriff Peats called in. Said he needs help down at Murphy’s farm.” Deputy McClain cracks the door open just a hair, his eyes peeking through the crack to see my husband blocking any sight of me.

“Can’t get someone else?” The words growl out of my husband’s throat, dangerous and low.

“Said he needed your authority, sir.”

Lee nods stiffly and the deputy leaves, closing the door behind him. Steely blue eyes turn back to me, focused on my kiss bruised lips dropping into a frown.

“I wanted to help you with your problem, Daddy,” I pout, palming his length through his pants.

He sighs and steps back, hand wrapped loosely around my neck to keep me in place. “You’re the one causing the problems, darlin’.”

“Well,” I draw out the word on my tongue. My husband releases me and I stand, straightening my skirt. “Maybe I should go cause a problem for Deputy McClain.” A teasing smile sits on my lips as I sway my hips toward the door.

My front slams against the wood, the glass shaking in its frame. Lee presses against me from behind, hard and hot. He whispers darkly in my ear, “Don’t you dare,” breath caressing my cheek.

My thighs squeeze at his tone, arousal flushing through my body. I shake my head, teeth sinking into my lower lip to bite back a teasing giggle.

Lee releases me and adjusts his belt, reaching around my hip to open the door for us. My lips peck a kiss to his cheek, lingering to breathe in the scent of his cologne.

“Enjoy the cookies I made, Daddy. Feel free to share them with your men,” I murmur with a cheeky wink.

He doesn’t let me get away with it, kissing me soundly on the lips.

“I don’t share,” he replies, gaze stern, commanding, resolute.

🔥

Soup simmers away in a tall pot, almost ready to eat. My mind drifts, the ladle in my hand creating lazy swirls while I wait to hear the sheriff’s cruiser pulling up to the house.

At the telltale sound of my husband arriving home, I flick off the stove, pressing my hands to my apron and scurrying over to the sink. Keeping my eyes trained out the window and away from the front door, I wait for Lee, spine tingling with anticipation. My feet shift underneath me, fidgeting in my spot while my mind flurries with buzzing thoughts.

As steps trod through the door, I try to appear busy, swirling a sponge around a knife and some pans. Though I know I’ll have to actually clean them later.

Lee doesn’t call for me, knowing exactly where I’ll be. He simply toes off his shoes, hangs his utility belt, and stomps toward the kitchen. Each heavy footstep sends shivers rocketing down my spine.

“Hiya, Lee, how was your day?” I ask glibly, refusing to turn around. “It was fun seeing you at the station.”

My husband’s gaze burns into the back of my skull. My knees shake, knowing exactly what’s going through his head—cause it’s going through mine too. Heat blooms through my body, centering on my core and inflaming my desire.

“I’m sure you had fun seeing McClain, too,” he comments, voice deep and dark. The plates clink in the sink as I set them down, hands trembling.

“He’s just got a little crush, is all.” My dismissive hand raises in the air, brushing away the comment.

“You don’t seem to mind too much.” He steps closer, fully in the kitchen now. His eyes lock with mine through the reflection of the window.

I swallow around a thick tongue and smile. “He’s a sweetie.”

“Your walking a fine line, sweetheart. Flirting with the deputies down at the station for everyone to see.” He steps further into the room, walking the perimeter, focus unwavering. His fingers unbutton and begin rolling up his shirtsleeves, precise in their movement. “That’s dangerous. You’re lucky I haven’t locked you up, that I let you out at all.” His hand drifts just below his belt, a slight adjustment as his cock swells with interest.

I hum, stepping to the side of the sink and pulling a couple bowls down from the cabinet. Every ounce of my self control works to keep the cool façade from shattering, but each word he drawls cracks me open more and more.

Dragging a deep breath into my lungs, I finally turn to my husband, heart thundering in my chest. His stormy eyes follow my every movement as I grab the dishes and step over to the table.

The bowls clink on the wood, set in the center, away from the edges. And before I can settle on a response, hands land on my waist and spin me around, shoving me up onto the tabletop. Thick arms pin me down, Lee’s face inches from my own.

My head tilts, gaze falling to his lips, the façade crumbling into ruin. All I want is for him to kiss me.

“I think I need to remind you who you belong to,” he grumbles, voice husky and thick with desire.

The fire in Lee’s eyes burns me and sets my blood absolutely boiling. His hips slot between mine, pushing up my skirt until I’m on full display just for him.

“Look at my li’l brat, all wet and glistening.” His fingers squish around my dripping arousal before his hand withdraws. A loud smack lands on my lower lips, my hips bucking at the painfully pleasurable sensation. “What do you have to say for yourself darlin’?”

I whine, leaning up on my forearms to try to get closer to him, “I’ve been wet all day.”

“And who’s this pussy crying for?” Lee asks, fingers delving between the petals of my sex and playing with my clit.

“You,” I purr, and reaching to wrap a hand around his neck and draw his lips to mine.

A smirk settles on his lips as he resists, tilting his chin away until I stop trying to pull him down. His free hand grabs my chin, angling my head from left to right as I keep my eyes on him, brow tilted beseeching.

“Not some deputy?” he asks sardonically, dipping two fingers into my channel and stretching me.

“Only you, daddy,” I reply, attempting to shake my head in his grip. “No one else can fuck me like you can.” I dip my head, wrapping my lips around the thumb pinching my chin, sucking it into my mouth.

Lee groans, the heel of his hand grinding into my clit as he trains his eyes on my lips. My hips gyrate, rolling with his hand, aching for more. Pleas falls from my lips, breathy, muffled whimpers that cause the corner’s of his lips to quirk in a grin.

“Such a greedy baby,” he croons, withdrawing his fingers from me despite my protests.

His hands fumble with his buckle, the metal clinking in the quiet kitchen. He pulls himself out from the confines of his slacks, hard, throbbing, and leaking precum.

Lee looks up to my face, breath already accelerated with anticipation. He crowds closer, colliding our lips together, kissing me breathless.

Leaning on one hand, I grab him, tugging at his length and guiding him into my core. He sinks inside slowly, breaking away from our kiss to groan into my cheek, forehead pressed to my temple.

The relief of feeling so full of him is instantaneous. My walls pulse and flutter, just from the feel of him. But it’s not enough.

His hips begin rocking, tempo building steadily as his cock sinfully pounds into me. The clap of our flesh echoes around the room, accented by our moans and the creak of the wooden table. But all I can feel is the heat of him and his panting breath. A coil begins tightening in my belly, that miraculous high sparking to life and building.

“Who do you belong to?” he demands, licking his fingers of my slick and returning them to my folds to seek out my clit. He angles his thrusts, hitting a spot inside me that shoots stars behind my eyelids.

“You,” I gasp in response, hips jolting toward him. “Only you, Daddy. I’m yours.”

“Damn right.”

His lips crash against mine, tongues and teeth clashing as our sloppy kiss swallows the grunts and moans of our intimacy. Higher and higher we climb, reaching toward that peak, ecstasy singing in my throat.

“I got you, I got you,” Lee whispers over my lips, hips unwavering in his grinding plunge. “Know just what this cunt needs.”

My head bobs, nodding like a bobblehead. My eyes squeeze shut. But Lee doesn’t care for that. A smack pops against my cheek demanding my eyes open.

His gaze, dark and lust-blown, bores into me. His mouth hangs open, panting out his breaths as sweat gathers on his temple. Goddamn, if Lee Bodecker doesn’t look absolutely exquisite in this moment.

His hips stutter, accelerating, the thickness of him swelling inside me, close to his climax. He swallows thickly, fingers working double time to bring me over the edge with him.

Lee buries his head in my neck, licking and nipping at my skin. His teeth sink into my shoulder and I burst, white light exploding over my visions and sending me into euphoria.

My toes curl, and my eyes roll back. My lips part in a silent cry, the pleasure too intense to make any noise.

My husband follows quickly, his release painting my walls. My pulsing inner muscles milk him as he spills, satisfaction melting over my body. Lee continues thrusting, slowly riding out his climax, squelching through our sloppy arousal until it drips down my thighs.

He finally stops, hissing from overstimulation, our chests heaving with exertion. A contented smile splits my lips. The urge to stretch like a sated cat overcomes me, but Lee keeps me pinned, caged in his arms.

A gentle hand caresses my cheek, calm blue eyes gazing into mine. “I know why you do it, rile me up until I can’t stand it.” Locking gazes with my husband, a smirk breaks over his lips. “You’re just a needy baby, aren’t you?”

“Only for you, Daddy,” I whisper, voice drenched in charm.

His forehead presses against mine, an incredulous chuckle blowing across my cheeks.

My arms wrap around him, urging him closer. His spend leaks down my thighs, but he follows my lead, until our bodies press completely flush.

“I really can’t resist this face, darlin’,” he muses, angling my head until our eyes lock. “You’re never getting away from me, you hear?”

I nod, a slow smile spreading over my face as I tilt my head up for a sweet kiss, which Lee immediately grants.

Maybe I hadn’t been prepared to be thrown back in time. But I sure am making it work.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, let me know and I’ll add them! 
> 
> 💜
> 
> Also, if you want to drop by and say ‘hi’ or wanna have a chat, here’s my [Tumblr!](http://foxgloveprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
